prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Samson
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = Shirley Doe Super Hentai | debut = June 7, 2008 | retired = }} Jeffrey Logan Sciullo (November 22, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he performs on the Smackdown brand under the ring name Elias. Early life According to his podcast interview with WWE Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin, Sciullo played baseball in his early years. Before he pursued a career in professional wrestling, Sciullo attended Pennsylvania State University and graduated with a degree in Business Administration. By his own admission, Sciullo did not apply his business degree towards a career. Instead, he worked in various job roles in gyms, to support himself during his training to become a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early career (2008–2013) Sciullo wrestled extensively on the independent circuit for various promotions in the northeastern United States, primarily for the International Wrestling Cartel (IWC) under the ring name Logan Shulo. While in the IWC, Shulo won the promotion's Super Indy Championship and World Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2014–2017) In early 2014, Sciullo was signed to a developmental deal by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the ring name Elias Samson. He made his NXT debut at April 24, 2014 tapings, working as an enhancement talent and teaming with Buddy Murphy in a losing effort against The Ascension. Samson was then used sporadically on television throughout 2014 and early 2015, mostly appearing as enhancement talent to wrestlers such as Baron Corbin. In August 2015, Samson debuted a new drifter musician character in a match taped prior NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, approaching the ring with a guitar before being defeated by a returning Bull Dempsey. Samson then entered the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, where he was paired with Tucker Knight, but the two were eliminated from the tournament by Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. In late 2015, vignettes began to air hyping Samson's official debut. On the December 23, 2015 special episode of NXT at NXT TakeOver: London in London, England before TakeOver went live on the WWE Network on December 16, 2015, Samson re-debuted while retaining his drifter musician character, defeating Bull Dempsey with a diving elbow drop. In the following weeks on NXT, Samson defeated John Skyler, Corey Hollis, Steve Cutler and Jesse Sorensen. On March 23, 2016 episode of NXT, Samson suffered a loss to Johnny Gargano. After the match Samson attacked Gargano, but Apollo Crews came in to make the save, after which Samson went out of the arena. Later it was announced that these two will face each other at NXT TakeOver: Dallas. On the April 6 episode of NXT, Samson lost to Apollo Crews in which the match was aired on tape delay after being filmed at NXT Takeover: Dallas. Following his loss in Dallas, Samson started a losing streak, first losing to Shinsuke Nakamura on the May 4 edition of NXT and to Finn Bálor on the May 11 episode. On the November 16 episode of NXT, Samson made his return to NXT, defeating Nathan Cruz. On the March 29, 2017 episode of NXT, Samson lost a "Loser Leaves NXT" match to Kassius Ohno. On April 1, Samson debuted under a mask as "El Vagabundo" (Spanish for "The Drifter"). He would lose to Oney Lorcan after being unmasked. Raw (2017–2019) On the April 10, 2017 episode of Raw, Samson appearing on stage as an Eight-man tag team match was occurring. During late 2017, Samson entered a feud with Jason Jordan after appearing during previous weeks, attacking Jordan with his signature guitar. On the August 28th episode of Raw, Elias entered a battle royal to determine the Number One Contender for the WWE Intercontinental Championship but lost to Jeff Hardy. During the September 14th and 15th House Shows, Elias entered two more Number One battle royals for the Intercontinental title but loss twice to Jason Jordan. During the October 16th episode of Raw, Elias teamed with The Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) in a tag match lost to Jason Jordan & Titus Worldwide (Apollo Crews & Titus O'Neil). Elias entered a feud with Jason Jordan first beginning at during TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, where after being antagonized by Jordan during his guitar segments, wrestled an impromptu match against Jordan. The match ended with Jordan securing a roll-up pin on Elias. On the October 23rd episode of Raw, Elias lost to Jordan by disqualification. Their feud ended during the November 20th episode of Raw, after losing a "Guitar On A Pole" match in which Jordan successfully captured the guitar and used it against Samson to win, per the rules of the match. On the November 27th episode of Raw, Elias challenged Roman Reigns for the Intercontinental Championship, with members of The Miztourage, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel in his corner. Despite their interference on his behalf, Elias was unsuccessful in winning the title. Elias went on to face in Jordan in house shows during the course of December, although their televised feud had officially ended. Elias wrestled his final match the year during the December 25th episode of Raw, losing to John Cena. During 2018, Elias returned for the New Year's Day episode of Raw, reuniting with his allies The Miztourage in a tag match lost to Finn Balor & The Club. On January 28, Elias entered the Royal Rumble where he eliminated by John Cena. The following night on Raw, Elias won a Qualifyier Match to enter the Elimination Chamber after defeating Matt Hardy. On February 5, Elias won a triple threat match, defeating fan favorites Braun Strowman and John Cena. At Elimination Chamber, Elias competed in the chamber against Roman Reigns, Finn Balor, John Cena, Seth Rollins and The Miz with the Number One Contendership for the WWE Universal Championship at stake. The match finished with Reigns becoming the new Number One Contender for the Universal title. On March 5, Elias lost a Symphony Of Destruction Falls Count Anywhere match to Braun Strowman. On St. Patrick's Day, Elias returned to pursuing the WWE Intercontinental Championship, beginning with a Fatal Four-Way match against John Cena, Roman Reigns and the IC Champion The Miz. Neither Elias or the other two challengers succeeded in winning the title. On April 23rd's episode of Raw, Elias won a victory over Bobby Roode. He went on to enter the WWE Greatest Royal Rumble match won by Braun Strowman. On April 30, Elias once more defeated Bobby Roode. By May 9, Seth Rollins held the Intercontinental title and Elias faced him a four-way match involving Bobby Roode and Finn Balor. However, neither Elias nor the other two challengers successfully won the title from Rollins. On the May 14th episode of Raw, Elias wrestled in a Triple Threat Money In The Bank Qualifying match against Kevin Owens and the returning Bobby Lashley. Neither Lashley nor Elias succeeded in qualifying to enter the Money in the Bank match. Elias would spend the remainder of the year competing in random singles matches and tag matches with varying opponents and teammates. His final televised appearance was during the December 17 episode of Monday Night RAW. During the broadcast, Elias competed in a Miracle On 34th Street Fight, defeating Bobby Lashley. The following year, Elias made his televised returned on the January 7th, 2019 episode of Monday Night RAW. On the January 21st episode of Monday Night RAW, Elias lost a singles match against Baron Corbin. Six days later, Elias went on to compete in the 2019 Royal Rumble. During the rumble match, Elias confronted and eliminated the returning Jeff Jarrett (a WWE veteran widely remembered for his use of a guitar as his hardcore weapon of choice). Elias was later eliminated by Seth Rollins. On the March 18th episode of RAW, Elias wrestled his final match on the brand, defeating No Way Jose. Smackdown Live (2019-present) After the 2019 Superstar Shake-Up, Elias was drafted to Smackdown. During the April 23rd episode of Smackdown Live, Elias allied with SmackDown Live General Manager Shane McMahon, assisting in a two-on-one assault on Roman Reigns. His first match was during the May 14th episode of Smackdown Live, teaming with Daniel Bryan, Rowan and Shane McMahon in a Four-On-Three Handicap, defeating Roman Reigns & The Usos. He received an opportunity to win the WWE 24/7 Championship during the June 4th episode of Smackdown Live. On June 7 at Super Showdown, Elias competed in a 50-Man Battle Royal. Elias returned to Smackdown Live television during the July 16th episode, teaming with Randy Orton & Samoa Joe in a six-man tag match defeating The New Day. Since appearing on Smackdown, Elias maintained an association with Shane McMahon as he feuded with Kevin Owens. He made an appearance at SummerSlam in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, during which received a spear from hometown favorite Edge. At SummerSlam, Elias served as the special guest referee for the Loser Leaves WWE singles match between McMahon and Owens, resulting in Elias being assaulted by Owens during the match. The match concluded with Owens winning the match and remaining in the WWE. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Elias Samson *** Diving elbow drop - 2016-present *** Drift Away - 2016-present *** Encore - 2016-2017 ** As Logan Shulo *** Halo Bomb (Electric chair dropped into a sitout powerbomb) * Signature moves ** Big Boot ** Boston crab ** Corner mule kick ** Discus Clothesline ** Diving double foot stomp ** Dropkick ** High Knee ** Lariat ** Nerve hold ** Reverse chinlock ** Running leaping shoulder block *'Nicknames' **"Heavy Metal Jesus" **"The Frontman" **"The Drifter" *'Entrance themes' **'"Drift"' by CFO$ (NXT; December 23, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) **IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** Ranked #391 in the 2013 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE 24-7 Championship (4 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:PRIME Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1987 births Category:Male wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:WWE 24-7 Champions